Tales of Liutana
by KitanavsMileena
Summary: Formerly "Chronicles of Liutana." A series of random drabbles that involve Liu Kang and Kitana at random points in and around the MK storyline. Rate M for some graphic violence and adult content. NOT COMPLETELY CANNON WITH PEACE MILLENNIUM.
1. 1  Dreams and Nightmares

**Chronicles of Liutana**

**01 - Dreams and Nightmares**

* * *

><p><em>The gardens surrounding the Edenian Palace were bursting with new life. The many sakura trees were brimming with pink blossoms, which were just beginning to shower down over the pathways of sett. Beds of flowers sat about, neatly arranged in rows of white, red, yellow, pink and blue. It was spring time, a time of year Kitana grew to greatly appreciate since her realm became free nearly five years ago now. It was a time of birth and renewal of life: A nice change from the constant death and degeneration that surrounded her for the majority of her life. The princess walked contently through the gardens. A small breeze blew by, playing with the end of her sun dress, and strands of loose hair framing her face. She felt totally at ease.<em>

_A short distance ahead of her, she spotted a lone figure. She could tell he was a man, tall and sturdily built. He was clad in simple clothes of black and red, and he had black, shoulder-length hair. He turned to face her, and the sight of his familiar, warm smile brought one of her own to her lips. It was Liu Kang; the Champion of Earth, her most trusted ally, and much more personally... the love of her life. Slowly he approached her, extending his hand outwards for hers. Kitana presented her right hand to him, and she blushed when the monk humbly planted a chivalrous kiss upon the knuckles. His head rose slowly, and right as their eyes were about to meet... his form suddenly shattered as though made of fine china._

_Instantly Kitana was suffused with fear. Just as a cry of sheer horror was about to part her lips, everything else around her suddenly fractured and exploded into shards just as he had; giving way to pure, black nothingness._

_"Liu? Liu, where are you?" she called out, the only sound being that of her own echo. _

_"Poor, poor Princess... so alone... so sad." a voice sneered mockingly. _

_Instantly Kitana whirled about, and found herself looking into the face of an all too familiar enemy: the sorcerer Shang Tsung. He stood passively, his arms nonchalantly folded behind his back, and a cold, mocking smile upon his pointed face. Kitana, now miraculously dressed in her battle attire, immediately drew her fans._

_"Where is Liu Kang?" she demanded tersely. "What have you done with him?" Tsung's smile turned into a smirk._

_"Liu Kang is gone." he answered simply. Kitana sneered angrily, raising one fan so that one of its prongs hung precarious centimeters from his forehead._

_"Do not waste my time sorcerer!" she hissed. "Tell me what you did to Liu Kang!"_

_"Shang Tsung speaks the truth Princess." another voice, much deeper and more sinister, suddenly chimed in. Kitana turned behind her again and felt a surge of anger and disgust travel through her at the sight of another enemy; Quan Chi. Realizing the dangerous position she was in standing there between them, Kitana abruptly back flipped and took a defensive stance, ready for the sorcerers to lunge at her._

_"I grow tired of this banter." she said angrily. "Now tell me; where... is... __**Liu Kang**__?"_

_"He no longer draws breath." Quan Chi stated simply. Suddenly he lifted his right hand, and what hung from his gloved fingers made Kitana nearly drop both of her weapons._

_There, hanging by torn and snagged locks of his hair, was Liu Kang's severed head. His eyes were lifeless, his face battered and bloodied, and tendrils of flesh hung grotesquely from his still-bleeding neck. Kitana immediately doubled over and clutched her turning stomach. Her blood ran cold in her veins, and she was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming urge to vomit. She could hear the sorcerers' chuckling, and rose teary eyes up at them in disgust and despair. Quan Chi lifted the head and gazed mockingly into Liu's listless eyes._

_"Liu Kang was weak, almost as much in life as he was in the moment of his death." he stated._

_"And now," Tsung chimed in, "his soul is finally mine!"_

_Suddenly he brought his hands together, casting them in an eerie, sickly green glow, and gradually pulled them apart. The ghastly energy flowing between them then formed into the image of Liu's face, twisted in obvious agony._

_"Kitana! Help me!" he mournfully cried. And that caused her to snap._

_With a maddened screech that could easily rival her mother's capability, Kitana lunged for the necromancers; ready to tear them both to shreds. Quan Chi suddenly threw Liu's head aside and grasped her by the throat, forcing her back onto her knees as she gagged for breath. Feebly, the princess attempted to reach up and pry his grip loose, but the deprivation of oxygen weakened her. The pale-faced sorcerer leaned down, his face mere inches from hers, and he grinned maniacally._

_"There is nothing you can do to save him now..." he murmured, and Kitana felt raw fear quickly run through her. "And now, you too shall die!"_

_The then clenched with all his might_

* * *

><p>Kitana abruptly sat up with a start, her hands immediately flying to her neck. Everything was in tact. Panic-stricken, wide eyes swam about her surroundings: She was no longer in the blackness with the sorcerers, but rather in the familiar sight of her darkened tent. Her three chests piled in the corner containing her belongings, the low table on the opposite wall, the mirror and the maps scattered about on top of it; it was all there, and all real. Forcing a few deep breaths, Kitana lowered her throbbing head into her hands.<p>

It had been the same ordeal for the past three nights. Ever since Kung Lao suddenly appeared at her encampment and told her of the horrid news, the visions constantly plagued her. The princess could not decide what was worse; the purely frightening and sickening image her mind created in her sleep, or the truth that Liu Kang really was dead.

"Damn these dreams to Hell." she muttered venomously. She nodded, correcting herself. "Damn these nightmares to Hell."

Dreams were something almost foreign to her. Dreams were pleasurable, happy images that one had in their sleep. But nightmares were far more familiar. They were like the slimy, disgusting tentacles of an octopus that entrapped their victim and dragged them into their dark abyss. Nightmares were a normalcy for Kitana that she would gladly like to be rid of. She had nightmares throughout her childhood, when she discovered her true identity, when she fought Shao Kahn's forces on Earth, when she went to war with Shinnok, and now, when Shang Tsung and Quan Chi suddenly slew the Emperor and rose to power.

Grudgingly, the warrior princess rose from her cot and went to open the flap of her tent. She could see the first bits of sunlight stretching over the mountainous horizon, and she sighed heavily: Yet another night of precious sleep lost. It was then that she firmly decided what she would do.

Kitana retreated into her tent, shedding her yukata* and tossing it carelessly aside. She dressed into her familiar leotard of deep lavender, pulled into her boots, slid on her gauntlets, and braided her long hair back. She then began to strap on an assortment of weapons; from daggers to darts to shuriken, all tucked away in her clothing. And of course, she gathered her most trustworthy blades, her two steele fans, and tucked them into the holsters in her thigh-high boots. Lastly she packed a satchel of clothes and medical supplies, tossing onto her shoulder and exiting when she finished. Kitana set out to find Kung Lao, and would join him on his expedition to find the elusive Master Bo Rai' Cho. She was going to gather her strength, and she would join him and their other allies in bringing down this 'Deadly Alliance' once and for all.

And perhaps finally, once it was all over, she could return home and dream again.

* * *

><p>*yukata - old Japanese sleeping robe.<p> 


	2. 2  A Bath for Two

**Chronicles of Liutana**

**02 - A Bath for Two**

_A/N. WARNING! MAJOR LIUTANA SEXINESS IN THE PASSAGE BELOW!_

_ Liu Kang and Kitana have their first bath together. Need I say more?_

* * *

><p>Liu Kang let out a choked gasp as his back landed on the paved ground beneath him. Kitana had caught him with a well calculated sweep kick when he least expected it, and his legs went from beneath him before he could register it. He then felt her heeled boot gently press down into the middle of his bare chest, pinning him down lightly. He looked up into the mischievous blue eyes of his spouse, an amused smirk playing over her full pink lips.<p>

"Looks like that one goes to me." she said in mock triumph. Liu smiled, raising his hands with palms displayed in a yielding gesture.

"I give." he said. Smiling fully now, Kitana let up her foot and extended a hand down to pull him to both of his. She then stretched her arms up, noticing she felt drenched with sweat and a bit grimy, and she was; both of them were. They had been sparring out in the garden since a little while after they had finished supper, which had to be at least two hours ago now.

"Ugh, I've gotten a bit rank." she said in slight disgust, her nose wrinkling. "I think we definitely need a good bath."

"Definitely." Liu agreed, feeling a bit sweaty himself. "it's scorching out here to be so late. Guess summer isn't quite over yet."

"Feel free to bathe first if you want." Kitana offered. To this her spouse gave an amorous smirk.

"You know... we could bathe together." Liu suggested wryly, eyebrows wiggling. "It'll save time and water." Kitana rolled her eyes, although his facial expression roused her. It was a bit of a novel idea. They had been married for two whole months, intimate with each other for another two before that, and for all their love making they had never even had a single _bath _together.

"I think that can be arranged." she then flirtatiously replied. Winking, she then turned and headed towards the palace entrance, an extra sway in her voluptuous hips as she walked. With an eager grin her husband followed, already feeling a twinge of excitement in his groin. Once inside Liu took the liberty of drawing the bath, and used his pyrokinetic affinity to light the furnace beneath the large tub.

As the water heated he made his way over to Kitana, shrugging out of his pants and underwear simultaneously. Kitana grinned at the sight of his sinewy exposed form, bitting her lower lip enticingly when her eyes settled on his length. With the same ferverent glint in his eyes, Liu gently placed his hands on either side of her neck before leaning down to meet their lips. Kitana sighed as their tongues met and caressed, feeling as though her body were turning to a heated mess of _youkon_. Slowly Liu's hands glided down to her shoulders, gently pushing the open neckline of her purple leotard down her arms. The exhilirated woman shrugged out of the garb and let it fall around her ankles, doing the same to the thigh-high boots she wore and the fishnet layers beneath them. The last thing to go was her own waistcloth, which Liu yanked down rather impatiently before pulling her against him. Nimbly he undid her long braid as well, running his fingers through the lengthy tresses to free them completely. They stood like that for several moments, now kissing aggressively and groping areas of one another that had become so familiar, yet still held so much excitement and wonder.

They had been blissfully married two months as of the day before, and fully enjoyed it. The sex was beyond amazing, frequent and climactic: They made love in bed, the pagoda in the garden, the training hall, near (and within) their secret lagoon, in their study, the Royal Library, and even the Council Room (in one instance even with Council members waiting in impatient bewilderment just outside). They were as amorous as a couple of teenagers in love, and despite all their 'activity' both were still in as much complete awe of one another now as they had been the very first time. Finally the urge for oxygen drove them apart, both breathing heavily and eyes glazed over with lust.

"Let's get in that tub." Liu huskily said, ushering his wife over towards the now steaming, marble tub.

He climbed the three carved steps up and sank into the water first, holding his wife's hand as she slowly entered the hot water herself.

"Oooh, now _this _feels nice." she groaned, sinking down against her husband's chest. He wrapped his arms around her slim frame, sensually pressing a kiss to her right temple as her head laid back upon his shoulder. A langourous, yet enamoured smile spread over her face as his kisses slowly traced the outline of her cheek, down over her jaw, and finally landed upon her neck. Kitana's breath hitched when she felt her husband's teeth and tongue begin to work in tandem with his lips, feeling her womanly parts begin to tingle in anticipation. Liu trailed his heated homage to her golden skin back over her shoulder to the nape of her neck, pushing aside her wet, long hair as he did so. After a moment he reluctantly he ended his feasing of her, causing her to release a slight sigh of dissapointment, and reached for a nearby rag and bottle of lavender soap to begin his work.

Liu decided because Kitana's back was closest, he would start there first. Gently he coaxed her to lean forward to give him better access, splashing a bit of water upon areas that it did not quite make it to when she sat down. Kitana practically purred at the sensation of the steaming, life-giving fluid running over her skin; and felt herself melting when the rag made contact. Liu started just at the base of her neck, working his way down, moving out from one shoulder to the other, between the two blades. He continued downward, not missing any of the dips or lines of muscles or bone until he reached her ass. Once satisfied with his work he rinsed the suds away, and Kitana revelled in the feeling.

"Turn around for me." Liu gently commanded, his voice a bit heavier than normal. Kitana complied with ease, considering the tub was enormous, and presented her front side for him. Unable to resist the alure in her eyes, he leaned forward and captured her lips briefly, but passionately: When he pulled back they both were grinning.

Liu took hold of her left arm, running the rag over it in sensuous, circular strokes. He started first at her shoulder, working downwards towards her dainty, long fingers that just seemed to taper off into nothing at the ends. Liu would be forever amazed at how her feminine hands were capable of such incredible strength: The bones composing them were so thin and fine and her hands were seemingly markless, yet whenever he held them he could feel her heavily calloused palms. He rinsed and then gave the same treatment to the other arm, going over it with the same tenderness and attentiveness. Once finished he rinsed again and planted a chivalrous kiss on the knuckles of the right hand, causing his consort to blush.

With a devious smirk, Liu resoaked the rag and lathered again, beconing his wife to move closer. She did indeed, wrapping her legs around his waist, causing him to gulp the sudden onset of salivation that built up in his throat. She was right against him: Oh Elders, he could feel her hot entrance just beyond his throbbing tip. He wanted so badly to just push forward and close the space between their bodies, but the four months of experience he gained with her taught him that holding back made the moment all the more explosive when it finally came.

Drawing a shuddering breath, Liu began to wash the area of chest just above Kitana's bosom, causing her head to slowly roll back. She could not help the slow exhale she gave which, to her husband's ears, was more on the verge of a moan. His tender washing felt incredibly relaxing to her tense body, all the aches, kinks and griminess brought on from their training seeming to evaporate. She had never felt such a strange combination of contentment and arousal before, but she definitely liked it. Liu gently made his way down to the two supple mounds of her chest, the rag gently swirling over and underneath each one. This time Kitana did moan, no question, relishing the feeling of his tender washing. It would take all the control she could muster, and a prayer to Argus, to keep from pouncing upon him and allow him to finish his work. He moved to her flat stomach, grinning as he absorbed the sight of her phsyique. She was so beautiful and sexy to him. His grin widened when the rag dipped beneath the water's surface, and Kitana gasped.

"Oh gods..." she sighed as she felt the rag move through her folds. Liu drew a hissing breath at the sight of his wife in a clear state of arousal. He cleaned her tender womanhood with intent, drawing moans and sighs from her. Unable to resist, Liu eventually allowed the rag to slip away, teasing with bare fingers. His index and middle fingers eased in and out of her wet, warm depths, and his thumb played rhythimically over her clit. Kitana threw back her head and cried out her enjoyment, leaning back on her hands to move her hips in time with him.

"Ohhh Liu..." she moaned. "Ughn... ooohh Argus, Liu please..."

Unable to withstand her sinfully sweet pleading, Liu withdrew his fingers and then pulled her onto his lap. He thrust abruptly into her, and she immediately wrapped her arms around him as he began his deep, needy pace.

"Oh gods!" the man growled, grasping her hips as he delved into her. Kitana whimpered in pure satisfaction, revelling in the heat between their bodies. One hand fisted in Liu's damp, shoulder-length hair, and the nails of her other clawed down his muscular back. Her hands groped him even more tightly as his movements became even more wanton, causing her to be lurched upwards on his lap each time he came forward. Liu held his woman tightly against him as his thrusts grew more urgent: He could already feel her hot passage constricting upon him, moving him closer to his own inevitable fulfilment. Both of their breaths began to become rapid and strained: They both mentally agreed that this had to be the best time they had yet.

It did not take them long to be sated completely. Seeming moments after they began they reached their limit: Kitana let out an exhalted scream of bliss, gripping Liu's shoulders as her body arched back from him. He growled her name as he felt his seed erupt into her throbbing sex, his body trembling and spasming of its own accord. When their orgasmic high finally ended, they both sank back down into the water as limp as ragdolls. Liu laid himself back against end of the tub, and Kitana laid herself down on him; both panting raggedly and flushed.

"That was incredible." Liu gasped, half laughing. Kitana grinned lazily up at him.

"Let's _always _bathe together after training." she huskily said.

"I think that can be arranged." Liu teasingly replied. After regaining their strength, Kitana saw to bathing him, using the same attentiveness he showed her. The act reawakened their desire, and once he was thoroughly cleaned, they drained the tub, dried themselves and proceeded to their adjacent bedroom; not even bothering to wrap themselves in their towels. They made love again, again, and again some more, until they were simply too tired to move anymore. They fell asleep beneath the silken sheets of their bed wrapped in each others embrace, both dreaming of how much fun they would have after training tomorrow...

* * *

><p>Oooh I've been a very naughty girl, and I don't feel badly about it in the LEAST*grins*<p>

Don't you think Liu Kang and Kitana deserve a steamy love scene? I mean, I searched this and OTHER sites religiously and found nothing of the sort. So I took the plunge and wrote one... and this is the first of many.

Anyway, I tried to make them act like an actual married couple, so that's why they may seem a little OOC.

Enjoy, and more to come soon!


	3. 3  The Ambush

**Chronicles of Liutana**

**03 - The Ambush**

It had been quite a long day, but no doubt a productive one, and that made Liu Kang happy.

Stretching his wiry arms above him with a noisy yawn, the Prince Regent of Edenia strolled purposefully towards his and Kitana's study, where he was sure to find her at this time of day. They had both been quite busy in the six months since their wedding; with Kitana entangled in the normal political and diplomatic affairs of a princess, and Liu busily emersing himself in studies of Edenian culture, government and economics. The day was nearly over now, and he was more than eager to spend a bit of time with his wife before supper.

Liu eventually came to the door of the study, finding it empty when came upon it. He immediately headed to their bedroom next, and smiled at the sight before him. There in their bed, her back facing toward him, Kitana lay outstretched on top of the covers, still fully dressed in her robes. The poor woman must have undoubtedly been tired from a hard day's work, and poured herself into bed for a bit of rest. He quietly entered and sat at the edge, leaning down to gently plant a kiss upon her cheek.

The moment his lips made contact with cold skin, Liu knew something was wrong. Instinctively he shook her shoulder, but roused no reaction.

"Kitana? Kitana?" he called, his voice rising with panic. He rolled her over, and then he saw it; the front of her clothing completely saturated with blood. A frightfully large amount had already pooled on the elegant spread where she had been lying, but none could be found anywhere else. No doubt, she had been attacked in their own room. Hastily, he ripped out of his outer tunic and pressed it hard against her bosom.

"Guards! GUARDS!" Liu shouted frantically. He continued yelling like a madman until a swarm of armed guardsmen flooded the chamber. Upon seeing the new Prince holding his unconscious wife, a few immediately took off to search for the perpetrator and one went to find the Court Physician. Liu continued to hold his wife close, rocking slightly and crooning to her in effort more to calm _himself _than her. Within minutes, which to everyone else in the room felt like hours, the royal doctor, Yoshinute Hasato, and three of his assistants came barging in; loaded down with all types of medical supplies and medicines.

"Young Lord, you will have to stand back for a bit." the doctor said brusquely, stopping just short of ripping Kitana from Liu's grip. He hated being so harsh, but thousands of years of experience taught him time was of the essence in these delicate situations. The physician immediately ripped open Kitana's robe and found the wound, a deep, clean gash in the very center of her chest. Closer inspection revealed that, by Argus' grace, that she did not suffer any internal puncturing. But the amount of blood she had lost was a large concern.

Hasato began to ration quick, harsh commands in Edenian to his subordinates, and Liu was forced back as they all rushed around with bandages and stethoscopes and vials of concoctions. He watched, with sweat pouring down his face and hands spasmodically clenching down by his sides, as they poked and proded and doused his wife. He felt absolutely consummed with fear and rage: Fear, of course, from the sight of his pale and unresponsive wife, and rage for wanting to tear apart the one's responsible.

It was well over an hour when Doctor Hasato and his team finally finished. Kitana required a great deal of stimulation to strengthen her pulse, and a lot of pressure to finally cease the bleeding. After closing and dressing the wound, and willing her to swallow a few herbs to help her produce new blood, the exhausted, middle-aged man swept the stray strands of salt and pepper hair from his sweaty forehead. The moment, the crowd of doctors around Kitana cleared, Liu practically swooped back in and pulled her fiercely into his arms again. By now, most of the guards were gone, save two keeping watch outside. The assistants began gathering supplies and exiting as well, just as the top physician told Liu the Princess' prognosis.

"She is stable now, Young Lord, but I will stand by to observe and make sure all is well." he said.

"I can look after her." Liu quickly blurted out, his voice almost curt. "Just tell me what I need to do, and I'll watch her."

"But Young Lord -" Hasato began to insist

"Is her life in any danger now?" Liu rapidly asked, his voice even more impatient.

The physician sighed. "No sire, I do believe Lady Kitana will be well."

"Then give me whatever she needs and leave us. _Please_." The older man could hear the desperation peppering the younger one's harsh tone, and he could see the glisten in his fearful, brown eyes. Reluctantly, Hasato acquiesced; leaving more medicines and their instructions, as well as a stern order to call for him immediately should things take a turn for the worst, before he left.

Only when Liu heard the locks click, did he finally break down in heart-wrenching sobs.


	4. 4  The Resolution

**Chronicles of Liutana**

**04 - The Resolution**

_A.N. I was going to leave the last drabble on its ambiguous ending, but I felt compelled to conclude things. Here it goes..._

* * *

><p>Dawn was breaking over the horizon.<p>

Liu briefly broke his weary gaze from Kitana to take note of the rising sphere of orange, then it immediately returned to her still-unconscious form. He had been sitting in a chair beside their bed throughout the entire night, his eyes barely closing to blink, watching her tirelessly for any sign of her rousing. Kitana had not stirred once, but Liu had noticed other signs of her health improving. Her sluggish breathing had become steady again, and the pinkish tinge had returned to her skin; the pallor giving way to its healthy golden complexion. Exhaustion had suffused the poor man's body. He felt as though he would collapse any moment, ready to shut his tired, inflamed eyes and succumb to the extreme fatigue that was gnawing at him: But he refused to give in. He would not rest, until he was assured his beloved was alright.

His patience was soon rewarded. Just as the rays of sunlight streamed in from the balcony, Kitana shifted. She could feel the warmth of the sun heating her face, stirring her from the shroud of darkness that enveloped her. She moaned as she internally struggled from the haze and moved towards wakefulness. Liu moved onto the edge of the bed, taking one of her nearly icy hands between both of his.

"Come on sweetheart..." he murmured, tears brimming within his already soaked, burning eyes. "Please Kitana... come back to me."

She could hear him. She could hear his weary, gentle voice calling for her. She had to rise through and meet him: She had to assure him that she was alright. With a groan of exertion Kitana finally pushed through, her eyes groggily coming open and gazing blearily up into Liu's face.

"... Kitana?" he called quietly, as if afraid speaking her name too loudly would send her back into unconsciousness. Kitana blinked furiously until her murky vision cleared: Immediately she espied the red inflammation lining her husband's eyes, and the thin streams coming down the corners of each. His face was worn and solemn, and she could tell he had not slept. Seeing him that way almost made her heart feel as though it were ripped from her chest.

"You've been crying..." she rasped.

"Oh thank the gods..." Liu sighed, crumpling down into her bosom. Smiling weakly, Kitana wrapped him in somewhat languid arms, trying her hardest to convey that she was alright through her touch. They remained that way for several long moments, merely communicating through presence alone, in that special way that only lovers could.

"I never saw it coming..." Kitana began quietly, and the fear and shock in her tremulous voice was palpable and heart-breaking. Liu gazed at her. "I was just relaxing in bed when he came in... a simple member of the help supposedly bringing me tea. And then... he just... lunged at me with a dagger..." She paused, shuddering at the frightening memory. "He was no skilled assassin, nor an enemy I had made in the past... just an ordinary man with a knife."

"He'll pay for what he did. Our guards are searching for him as we speak." Liu said venomously. Kitana only nodded in reply. The exhaustion from the heavy blood loss and the general weight of the ordeal came crashing upon her, causing her to give a large yawn.

"You should rest Darling." Liu said. "You... you lost a lot of blood." The last words caused him to swallow the urge to weep. The princess smiled sympathetically at him, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Lie down with me. I know you haven't slept at all." Kitana said.

"You're right." Liu answered simply, his own fatigue now becoming too much to bear. With the scant amount of energy he had left, he crawled up beside his wife, spooning her flush against him and wrapping her in cautious, but firmly protective arms. In his comforting hold, she fell asleep again effortlessly. As his own eyelids grew heavy, Liu stole one last glance at Kitana's peaceful countenance. Just before he drifted off, he uttered two simple words to whatever forces that allowed him to keep his beloved wife, as he hoped to for many years to come...

"Xia xia...*" Liu whispered, and then he too was asleep.

The perpetrator was never found.

* * *

><p>*xia xia - thank you in Mandarin Chinese.<p> 


	5. 5  Left to Wonder

**Chronicles of Liutana**

**05 - Left to Wonder**

With a frustrated sigh, Liu slouched forward slightly, his bent elbows leaning onto his crossed knees. As usual, he had trouble meditating. He was in his in his favorite spot in the garden outside his living quarters, beneath the large, blooming Sakura tree. It was early evening, he was totally alone, and the setting was tranquil and calm, but once again his thoughts of _her_ ruined his concentration.

Six months had passed now since the incident with Shinnok, and six months since he said goodbye to Princess Kitana, the first and only woman he had ever truly loved. It made him absolutely livid, the way that he had to leave her, especially after hearing what she came to tell him. She had actually cared for him enough, _loved _him enough, to share her life with him. Well, she may not have actually used the word 'love,' but the commitment she offered was a gesture of such. And he could see it in her eyes: Elders, just picturing those deep, impossibly blue eyes and the way they shone with affection and hopefulness nearly wretched Liu's heart from his chest. Refusing Kitana had been the most painful decision he had made in his twenty-six years. It was even more difficult than the battles he had faced.

"Why couldn't I have at least told her that I love her?" the monk muttered to himself. He had been such a fool. It was not until the battle with the Fallen Elder God had ended that Liu realized the depths of his feelings for the Warrior Princess. They had been forced to separate when Shinnok redirected his assault from Edenia to Earth, leaving Kitana and her allies to fight his remaining forces alone. After Liu had defeated Shinnok, he had worried over the Princess' fate, and that of her kingdom. When she suddenly appeared before him on that fateful day, he was so overjoyed to see her alive and well that he nearly fell to his knees. And even with all of the love he felt in his heart, he just could not bring himself to profess it. All he could do was say goodbye, holding her tightly in his arms and leaving one last, passionate kiss upon her lips.

Sighing, Liu stretched himself back onto the soft grass, resting his head on one folded arm. He closed his eyes, and tried to manifest an image of Kitana as he saw her last: Her hair pinned into a tight but atop her head, her lithe frame clad in her familiar battle attire, her lovely face unmasked, and her hypnotic blue eyes gazing him. Liu painfully remembered how those pools of sapphire were so full of gratitude and love one moment, then reflecting subdued pain the next.

The Champion brought the fingers of his right hand to his lips, remembering their last encounter with his beloved princess'. It had been much longer and more heated than the few kisses they shared before, both of them pouring out all their heart and soul into it. And then Liu reluctantly let go of Kitana, and she slipped away into the swirling vortex from which she came. He uttered one last goodbye as she dissipated, and when she faded from sight his heart sank. That same, crushing sense of lost that he had felt when his parents and brother passed filled him again, as well as a haunting fear that he had jusr made a very horrible, irreparable mistake. Six months later and it all still plagued him, and now he was left with so many questions.

Was Kitana fairing well? Was Edenia prospering? Did she resent him? Did she still love him? Did she move on and find another? Liu's mind was a nearly constant quagmire of gnawing, incessant questions about Kitana, and what made it all worse was that he had no way of knowing the answers. There was nothing he could do...

... except wonder endlessly about what could have been.


	6. 6 Cat and Mouse

**Chronicles of Liutana**

**06- Cat and Mouse**

Lithe and stealthy as the Shinobi she was trained to be, Kitana dashed through the thick vegitation of the Edenian forests a mile from the Royal Palace. Beneath her mask, a smile curled at her lips as she evaded her pursuer.

A few meters behind, Liu Kang trudged a bit less gracefully through the thick foliage. He pushed aside ferns and stepped over vines and roots, trying his hardest to catch up to his target. He could clearly sense the chi of his fiancée as she moved away from him, and he was in hot pursuit. There! Behind a large tree several feet ahead of him: She was definitely behind it. A rush of adrenaline suddenly flooded Liu's system, and he sped his pace. He was _going _to get her this time. Just before the large trunk, he took a defensive stance.

Then he lunged behind it, only to find no one there. Liu was momentarily dumbstruck. He could sense Kitana standing right here. He looked down beneath his feet: The grass and shrubs were all crushed and flattened as if someone had stood there before he had.

Suddenly a kunai came flying down towards him out of the canopy at an angle. The monk shifted abruptly, the sharp tip of the blade just missing his right cheek. He turned his gaze up to the source of the projectile, knocking away another that came flying out with his spiked gauntlet. He smirked in amusement. So this is how she wants to play? He would merely flush her out. Charging his hands with concentrated chi, Liu blasted a fireball up towards the tree where he was sure to find her perched; but it soon became evident that he only succeeded in burning a limb.

Gone again.

With a slightly sigh of annoyance, Liu suppressed the remaining flames, an ability recently acquired through intense training. Suddenly he felt a finger tapping his shoulder, and he abruptly turned to see Kitana standing there. The Warrior Princess stood completely calm and nonchalant, her hands resting upon her voluptuous hips and a wry smirk upon her masked face. Liu glared at her, obviously a bit peeved by her ability to slip through his fingers so easily, and she merely giggled. Elders this woman, that smug, somewhat flirtatious little laugh infuriated him and roused him all at the same time.

"You'll have to do better than that…" she teased in a sing-song voice. Liu grinned, taking his stance.

"Maybe so, but you've exposed yourself now." he said. Just as he prepared to strike, Kitana suddenly disappeared in a cloud of blue vapor, nearly causing Liu to topple face-first into the ground. He fumed.

"Damn it!" he grumbled, though a smile parted his face.

It had been the same routine since they began their daily training regimen several months ago. Kitana would skillfully hide herself, and Liu would try his hardest to find and subdue her. So far, every attempt failed, but each time he grew tantalizingly closer. It was the most frustrating, and strangely arousing endeavor he had ever undertaken in training. He loved it.

A different approach was definitely in order. Liu straightened himself, bringing his palms together as he inclined his head and closed his eyes. Drawing a deep breath, he focused his senses upon all that surrounded him; honing in upon that familiar aura belonging to his lover.

It was not long before he found it. Calm, disciplined, fiery and strong; definitely his Kitana. She was moving more quickly now, as she always did whenever he missed her. She darted about the foliage and even leapt up through the trees to throw his senses,, but he had her firmly locked. Feeling a surge of determination fill him, Liu tore off in her direction. His own movements were now graceful and swift, his concentration at its pique. He was _going _to get her this time.

Sensing that Liu was fast approaching, Kitana decided it was now time to end the chase. She leapt up onto a high, thick branch and crouched. Eventually the form of her husband-to-be appeared beneath her. Then she moved, aiming downwards with a diving kick. Liu shifted and caught her, using her own momentum to toss her away. Gracefully she tucked and rolled to her feet, taking her Baguazhang stance. The two then charged one another and began trading blows, Kitana being more defensive and allowing Liu to make all the moves.

Liu Kang was an excellent fighter: He was fast and surprisingly powerful, cunning and agile. He was also very patient, no matter how long and frustrating the battle became. Kitana had those same attributes, and their similarity was often why each time they sparred, the margin in skill was paper thin. But the Edenian Princess had one crucial advantage that always made the difference…

Thousands of years of experience.

It was not long before she saw a hole in Liu's defenses, and she exploited it effortlessly. With one simple kick, Kitana took his legs from beneath him, sending him sprawling onto his back. Before Liu could recover she straddled him, drawing one fan from the holster in her high boots and pressing the single, folded tip to his Jugular vein. The man gazed at her wide-eyed for a moment, before he sighed in defeat. She got him again. Kitana leaned down over him, pulling down her mask to reveal her triumphant countenace.

"The cat once again catches her mouse." she teased. Liu 'hmphed,' furrowing his brows and poking out his lower lip. Kitana could not resist briefly stealing a kiss. That petulant expression was too adorable.

"WIll I _ever _catch you?" Liu mumbled, still pretend-pouting.

"Aw, Darling…" Kitana crooned sympathetically, cupping his cheek in her hand. "Maybe after you have lived ten-thousand years."

Liu groaned miserably. He would _never _win.

* * *

><p>Just a little light-hearted fluff here. Came up with it randomly and thought it would make a good post since I haven't updated this in a while.<p>

Thank all of you for the reviews. Please continue, as I enjoy them very much.

More soon!


	7. 7  Maternal Adjusmtent

**Chronicles of Liutana**

**07 - **** Maternal Adjustment**

* * *

><p>Kitana yawned and stretched her arms over her head, feeling completely wracked with fatigue. Her eyes leerily gazed out of the balcony: Just as the morning before, and all throughout yesterday and last night, rain was coming down in sheets. The sky was cast in a sullen, steel grey without any bits of sunlight, but there was no thunder or lightning. Kitana was always oddly fascinated with rainy days: She recalled spending many of them sitting in the windowsill during her childhood, just watching placidly as the rain fell. But now she was craving sunlight, hoping a bit of brightness would help to rejuvinate some of her lost strength.<p>

A slight gurgling noise coming from her right suddenly caught her attention. She looked down beside her and smiled at the source of her exhaustion: At her side, wrapped snuggly in a pale blue blanket and matching beanie atop her little head, was Kitana and Liu Kang's new daughter Mytaliah, only two days old. In all of her life, the recently declared Queen had never felt so much love, awe and fear over anything in her entire life, and that fear was getting the best of her. In the two days since Mytaliah's birth, Kitana had not dared to handle the fragile little being alone, so afraid that she would harm her. Tenatively, she reached one lone index finger out and pried it gently beneath the tiny ones of her daughter's hand, and smiled when they clasped with surprising strength. Liu Kang emerged from the bathroon then, clad in a fresh pair of paijama* and hair still a bit damp from his bath. He smiled at the sight of his wife and newborn child.

"Well, looks like someone's finally warming up." he said, climbing back into bed with his family.

"I'm still afraid." Kitana said, gazing impishly at her husband. "Help me get her onto my chest so she can eat."

"Alright." Liu acquiesced, lifting the infant girl into his hold. He pulled off her beanie and ran his hands over her slick black hair; a trait clearly inherited from him. The action caused her bright blue eyes, which were exactly like her mother's, to briefly open and gaze blearily up at him. Elders, he could look into those eyes forever. Kitana meanwhile opened the front of her yukata* and exposed one engorged breast. She then leaned back into the mound of pillows stacked high at her back and brought her legs up a bit, creating a suitable lap for the tiny baby. She held out her arms then, and Liu placed the infant in them, aiding his wife in positioning her properly. The baby latched on and began to suck, and all the while Kitana's heart raced anxiously. She was so frightened during these moments when she _had _to embrace the child. Part of her wished to merely put the feeding responisbility on a wet nurse, someone who was in their element handling a newborn, but then she would immediately feel guilty for having such cowardly thoughts. This was _her_ baby, and she would be the one responsible for her.

"You know Kitana, Mytaliah isn't made of glass." Liu said. "I'm more than sure that you won't bring her any harm."

"I know Liu, but-"

"No but's this time Kitana: You have to handle her eventually. You can't just lie her down beside you until she learns to walk." Liu inisted. "And I'm forcing my hand with this matter today. I have to call a brief meeting with the Royal Assembly to alert them of the birth and start my paternal leave. You'll be on your own with her for a few hours."

"Liu..." Kitana moaned tiredly.

"Kitana stop worrying. You'll be alright, I promise." Kitana gazed at him warily for several moments, and then finally she sighed and nodded. Liu smiled, kissing her forehead. "Now, I'm going to get ready. This will only take two hours at the most, so I'll be back."

The King of Edenia dressed into an elegant tunic of black and gold and matching pants: Normally he would wear his formal robes for meetings with the Assembly, but considering this meeting would be very brief, he decided the bulky, complicated garbs were not worth the trouble. Kitana's eyes warily followed him the entire time, inwardly trembling with fear. By Argus, she had fought degenerates and psychopathic warlords, ballistic monsters, and cut-throat scoundrels, and now her biggest fear was being left totally alone with her own _baby! _The mere thought was completely ridiculous and Kitana knew it, but that did nothing to calm her worries. Once his now dry hair was combed neatly down, Liu sat at the edge of the bed and gave Kitana one last, reassuring kiss upon her lips. When he withdrew he traced Kitana's jaw with the back of his fingers, smiling lovingly.

"You'll be just fine." he said. He then leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead, whispering a few nonsense words to her, before finally willing himself to leave their chambers. When the large doors closed, Kitana glanced down to Mytaliah, who had just nursed her fill of milk. Carefully the new mother maneuvered her robes shut, adjusting the newborn in the nook of her elbow.

"Well, maybe this won't be so bad." Kitana murmured.

And that's when the baby began to wail.

"Oh no..." the Queen muttered ruefully. Sitting a moment, body rigid and lips pulled tight, Kitana momentarily panicked over what she should do. _Her diaper_, she thought. To ensure she would not squeeze Mytaliah too tightly, she briefly placed her onto the bed before climbing out herself. She then picked the child up, holding her out sligtly as she took her over to the changing table. Kitana laid Mytaliah onto the blanket set over the darkwood surface, then reached for a cloth and dabbed it in the small basin of water.

"Alright, now how did the midwife do this?" she thoughtfully mumbled. Carefully Kitana unpinned the cloth covering her baby's loins, folding down the flap from between her legs, Thankfully there was not a huge mess to clean. She wiped delicately between the tiny squirming limbs, then held them together and lifted her so she could wipe at her bottom. Kitana then disposed of the used diaper and then rubbed Mytaliah with a bit of rash cream, and all the while the infant squealed her disliking.

"Shhh... I know, I know Darling... we're almost done." Kitana crooned, a bit surprised by how naturally the words came. She lifted Mytaliah again and set a new diaper beneath her, folding it and pinning it securely. "There, all done."

In spite of her little bottom being dry, Mytaliah was still crying. Kitana was now a bit befuddled: The baby had just nursed, her diaper was fresh, and she had not spotted a rash. What could be the problem now?

Then it clicked, and Kitana's palm collided with her forehead. "Of course! It must be gas."

She then reached for a cloth, and then, with the utmost care, she propped the baby up and leaned her against her covered hand while using the other to pat her back. Eventually the baby belched, spitting up a bit, but Kitana quickly cleaned her up. Content at last, Mytaliah's wails ceased, and her mother sighed in relief. That felt almost torturous. Feeling a bit more confident now, the Queen lifted the tiny princess beneath her little armpits, holding her up to eye level. The eyes of the tiny, round face cracked just a bit, revealing flecks of bold sapphire that nearly stole Kitana's breath. She never realized just how much those eyes looked like her own, and it was almost baffling. Instantly her heart swelled with such profound, overwhelming love that it nearly brought her to her knees. She could not help but smile.

"You're such a beautiful baby." Kitana said reverently. "You look just like me and your father... You are the most precious thing in the world to me. You know, I did not have my mother with me when I grew up, so I had no one to teach me how to be one myself. But I promise I'll try my hardest to be a good mother to you, and I'll make sure you never have to experience the loneliness I felt."

She then brought Mytaliah close, lying her against her right shoulder and rubbing gently upon her back. The infant princess yawned slightly, cuddling into her mother's warmth. Kitana felt as though her heart would burst from the onslaught of affection and adoration flooding it. Suddenly she noticed it becoming brighter, and she lifted her gaze out toward the balcony. The rain had stopped pouring down, and slowly the clouds parted to reveal rays of sunlight streaming down.

"Well, what do you know? The sun finally came out again." Kitana said. She turned her gaze to her now sleeping daughter, still resting upon her shoulder. "I can't wait to show it to you... when you get a bit bigger of course."

* * *

><p>Liu Kang returned two hours later, a bit perturbed by some of the atittudes of the Ambassadors. Some of the haughty, older, traditionally-minded members of the Assembly were a bit dissapointed to find the new heir to the throne was a girl, rather than the prefered boy. Elders, could his child be in the world for more than fourty-eight hours without being a target of their condescending ridicule? Hopefully Kitana, with her being more experienced in dealing with their stiff associates would be able to calm his nerves.<p>

When he opened the door to their chambers and stepped into the doorway, the sight before him made him forget all his annoyance. There, lying in their bed, Kitana lay asleep against her pillows with Mytaliah soundly slumbering in her embrace. Liu was practically stunned. For the past few days, Kitana would barely touch their baby without him nearby, and now here she was completely asleep with the newborn gently in her embrace. What a difference two hours could make! Smilling, Liu shed his clothing and redressed into his discarded paijama, climbing back into bed without waking either of them. He moved close to Kitana, gently kissing her cheek. She did not stir.

"I told you you'd be fine." he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>TERMINOLOGY<strong>

Paijama - drawstring sleep pants. Basically the father of what we call "pajamas"

Yukata - Japanese robe worn for sleeping

I wasn't going to start mentioning my OC Mytaliah this soon, but this randomly came to me and I couldn't resist, so here she makes her debut. And FYI her name is pronounced mee-TAHL-ee-yah.

Don't exactly know where this little thing came from, but the idea wouldn't go away, so here it is.

Review and enjoy! More soon!


	8. 8  Release of Tension

**Chronicles of Liutana**

**08 - **** Release of Tension**

_A.N. More Liutana sexiness below. You've been warned kids!_

* * *

><p>Liu Kang and Kitana were amazed by how quickly lust could overtake them.<p>

It had been a busy day for the newly declared King and Queen of Edenia: They had been attending meetings with the Royal Assembly and foreign dignitaries all morning, and now they were in the middle of a lengthy dinner with them and the regional Daimyos. All day long, they were on their best, most dignified behavior, and they had not one minute to themselves. There were at least four people around them at once every minute, allowing not a single moment for an embrace, a brief kiss, or even a gentle touch on the other's hand. The couple never realized what an affect not having any physical contact could have, and now the desire inside of them was almost raging.

Liu Kang fought valiantly within himself to keep from squirming in his chair. While the elderly wife of one of the Daimyos chattered on at him in that reflective, idle way older people tend to do, he stole gratuitous glances at his wife out of the corner of his eye. The very regal dress of deep navy edged in gold hugged each womanly curve of her form exquisitely: His eyes traced the deep neckline down into the crease of her ample cleavage, and his throat dried when they fixed onto the tear-shaped, sapphire pendant that hung between her breasts. He nearly jumped when the head of his massive erection suddenly met with the underside of the table, and he prayed to the Elder Gods, Fujin, Taven, Argus... and even Raiden that his bulky formal robes would cover it when he eventually had to stand. It took all the former Champion's strength to not reach down and alleviate some of his pent-up frustration.

"Sire? Sire are you feeling well?" the old woman's voice warily came, snapping Liu from his haze. "You're face is becoming a bit flushed."

"Wha- oh, no no no... I-I'm quite alright." the poor man stammered, trying to maintain his ever-diminishing dignity. "It's just a bit hot in here."

Beside him, Kitana raised a portion of fish to her lips to keep from laughing. She could feel his desire, and was aware of his eyes upon her all day long. She too, was feeling the affects of not having any time alone with him, but was doing much better about containing it. Their dinner was almost over now, and the instant the last official was out the door she would promply be dragging her husband up to their bedroom. While she chewed, her cerulean eyes surreptitiously glided over his broad shoulders and down his neck to his only slightly visible collar bone. His garish robes complemented his brawny frame perfectly, and the knowledge of what lay beneath the layers of silk and other fine materials made them all the more appealing. She wanted so badly to reach over, pull the two sides apart and run her hands over his muscular chest. She swallowed her food when she felt her breathing become a bit heavy. The Minister of Economics took up a conversation with her then, providing the perfect temporary distraction; and the chance to quickly force her re composure. Hopefully they would only have to suffer an hour more at most.

Thankfully Kitana's prediction was correct. Fourty-five minutes later dinner was over, and the nobles were filing out to their carriages. Kitana and Liu stood beside each other, thanking each guest for their attendance and seeing them off. Once the last, overly dressed man and his heavily perfumed and powdered wife stepped into their car and the horse was steered off, the queen immediately grabbed the front of her husband's robes, causing him to lurch and yelp in surprise as she pulled him along behind her at a brusque pace. Kitana made her way out of the palace's foyer and to one of the large stairwells leading up to the residential floor. Moments later she pulled Liu into their chambers, closing and locking the large door behind her: She turned him then, a coquettish smirk tugging at her painted lips.

"You do not know how _long _I have been waiting..." she said, her voice low and sultry. Liu grinned deviously, feeling the blood flow to his groin increase. He abruptly pulled Kitana to him, pressing her body to his so that she could feel his hidden arousal pressing against her. He leaned down so that his forehead rested against hers, meeting both their smoldering gazes.

"Trust me, I do." he huskily said, sealing their lips.

Kitana purred into their sensuous kiss, feeling her knees weaken at the feeling of Liu's tongue probing hers. He sensed her loss of balance and quickly braced her, gently pushing her back into the nearest wall. His fingers found one end of her hair band and tugged it, freeing her long tresses from the simple ponytail she had worn. Her own hands searched over his form until they found the sash of his outer robes, and she fumbled with it until it was loose. Liu more than willingly allowed Kitana to shrug him out of the heavy crimson garb and promptly toss it away. She attacked the black under layer next, finally freeing his torso. Still holding the kiss, Liu reached for the ties in the back of Kitana's simpler dress, working it down from her shoulders once they were all loosened. She pulled her arms free of the long sleeves, then wrapped them around her husband as she pulled herself flush against him.

Both lovers groaned appreciatively at the feeling of their bare skin grazing together. Their chests heaved together in unison: Soft, full breasts melding into hard, rippling pecks. With growing eagerness, Liu shrugged Kitana's dress down over her very full hips, after which it fell effortlessly to her ankles. He did away with her underwear with even more quickness, gliding the pads of his fingers lightly back up over her bare waist once done. The former monk's right hand glided down over the front of one velvety thigh before trailing very deliberately up to the apex of Kitana's sinewy legs. One lone index finger ran the length of her folds in a single swipe, causing her to thighs to briefly clench.

"Ooh... someone's eager..." Kitana purred into their kiss.

It was her turn now to do the stripping, and she eagerly untied the sash of Liu's pants before yanking them and his underwear down. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside before hoisting Kitana up onto him, and she wrapped his waist with her legs. Liu carried his lover to their large bed, lying her horizontally across it beneath him. Her glossy, dark brunette hair fell over the other edge, and he could not resist running his fingers back through it. The new queen moaned at the soothing sensation of his fingertips caressing her scalp. Her deep blue eyes gazed up at him with licentious hunger, and a seductive smile played over her full lips. Liu returned the smile in favor, his much more masculine and hungry, and it drove her wild to look at. His right hand cupped her smooth cheek, his thumb gently strumming back and forth on the soft, slightly rosey skin.

"You're too beautiful for words, you know that?" Liu murmured reverently. Kitana lifted her nose slightly in mock arrogance.

"So you've told me..." she said in teasing smugness. Her face returned to it's amorous countenance. "Now kiss me." she huskily commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." Liu replied before capturing her lips.

The kiss was even more needy this time: Their teeth grazed, their tongues entangled and wrestled, and their lips sucked noisily upon each other. A sensation that Kitana could only describe as liquified fire pooled in her belly and slowly spread to both ends of her body, from head to toe, and out to her fingertips. Liu too, felt heat spread over him, and a surge of adrenaline in anticipation of the sensations he knew were fast approaching. Slowly, his lips traced from the corner of hers, down across the gentle edge of her jaw, and down onto her neck. Kitana's head tilted back and her eyes blissfully shut when his tongue swirled heatedly upon her pulse point, and she gasped when his teeth nipped there.

"Oh gods..." she sighed, already feeling her head spinning.

Liu continued to savor her skin, moving down onto her collar bone. He placed teasing, butterfly kisses over the rigid clavicle, and let his tongue trace the surrounding crevaces. Kitana's breaths began to come in shudders, her arms wrapping around his brawny torso. The feeling of her thin, pointed fingertips tracing up his muscular back brought little surges of electricity jolting through him, causing him nearly to flinch in blissful enjoyment. Liu kissed along to the other collar bone and gave it equal treatment while his hands simultaneously came up to grasp each of the large swells of her chest. Kitana's hands fell back on either side of her head, and her spine arched up erotically as her husband's calloused fingers gently squeazed and rolled her breasts. His thumbs teased her pink nipples, pressing them and tracing around them in tantalizing little circles until they were nearly as erect as his now aching manhood. Elders, Kitana already felt ridiculously horny from not being able to so much as hug him all day, and now he was going to make her writhe in misery beneath his exquisite touch.

The sensations would only become more unbearably wonderful. Liu abandoned Kitana's neck and descened her voluptuous form. His mouth enclosed her already pert right peak, lashing it slowly with his tounge before sucking lightly upon it. A breathy moan escaped her lips in response, and she reached with one hand to hold him onto her breast. Like with her clavicle, he eventually transfered his ministrations to her left breast. Kitana thought she would soon go mad: Her beloved's lustful affections were oh so wonderful, yet they left her so very hungry for even more. Unthinkingly, her legs entrapped his waist, pulling his pelvis down against hers. Her sex met with the underside of his length, and her hips began to undulate ever so slightly. She wimpered from the slight, sweet friction her movements created, and he pulled away and smiled at her deviously.

"I have something for that..." Liu practically growled. Argus, that low, sultry voice he used in moments of passion almost made Kitana feel like fainting.

Looking intently into her eyes, he elevated himself from her and shifted slightly onto his side. His right hand eased her thighs apart before his fingers dragged inward over her core. He traced up and down her moist partition slowly before finally plunging two fingers inside.

"Ohh gods... ohhh..." Kitana cried, her hands clenching the silken sheets.

Liu eased his fingers slowly inside of her sex, drawing a shuddering breath when her walls clenched around them. He wanted so badly to remove them, climb over her and ravage her until he went unconscious, but he was a patient lover, and his urge to please dictated his actions. Liu added his thumb to stroke her clit, causing Kitana to gasp loudly. Her hips began to move in time with him, her rasping breaths becoming sensuous, womanly moans.

"Ughhn... oh Liu... ohh Darling... ughhn... ughhhn..." she murmured lustfully, and the pleasure-ridden, almost melodic sound of her voice made him drunk with longing. He had been making love to her for well over a year now, and he still revelled in his ability to elicit such responses from her: Kitana was such a reticent woman most times, with good reason given her once troubled life, but with him she had always been an open book; as he was with her. When they gave themselves to each other sexually that openness became even more profound, and he felt privileged to share it with her.

Liu stroked his free hand up over her strong core, feeling her flat, toned abdomen tighten and quiver each time she roughly exhaled. Her countenance read of pure euphoria: Her lips were parted, her eyes would flutter open as if she were surprised briefly before clenching shut, her head tilted back, and a slight sheen of sweat filmed her brow. She was a woman in pleasure epitomized so beautifully before him. Liu greatly increased his pace, his fingers jack-hammering inside her. Kitana's voice grew louder, her throaty cries echoing through the large room. Her body jerked and twisted of it's own volition as the pressure grew. Her senses were overwhelmed by the reality of the moment; the incredibly hot, throbbing friction thrumming inside her, the slight, slick squelch of his fingers delving rapidly in and out, the sound of his deep, husky breaths... it was driving her insane. It was too much.

"L-Liu..." she gasped. And then it broke. The pleasure building inside of her could no longer be contained, and it exploded from her nether regions and spread over her body like a tidal storm. Her ass rose from the mattress and she screamed Liu's name nearly to the top of her lungs. The absolute bliss seemed to stretch on for hours instead of just seconds.

She just began to come down when Liu suddenly leaned over and replaced his fingers with his tongue inside her sex, causing her head to spring up in surprise. The fleshy muscle rolled in hot, fast circles around inside her, raking her walls mercilessly. Liu groaned approvingly at the taste of her sweetness, his low rumbling reverberating through her core and adding to the sensation. By this point Kitana was practically sobbing, her strained, loud cries communicating her enjoyment clearly and beautifully to him. He pulled out and resumed the same motion upon her clit, and she grasped his hair.

"Ughhn... ohh Liu... nnghh... oh, OH GODS LIU!" she shrieked as another climax, even more intense than the one seconds before, ripped through her. Liu removed his mouth from her, licking her remaining essence from his lips and grinning triumphantly, as he watched Kitana's body go lax. She came down from the high in intervals, each muscle settling one by one until she was totally limp. The ordeal left her panting and flushed, but her inner fire was still raging.

Her lover trailed feather-light kisses up her trembling form, stopping at her forehead. He swept back a few tendrils that clung to her sweaty forehead, and she lovingly took his face into her hands before pulling him down into another heated kiss. Liu felt his stomach fluttering in anticipation and adoration for the woman beneath him as their lips exchanged love. Oxygen deprivation parted them, and they gazed at each other through hooded, smoldering eyes. The message was transferred in that one glance: It was time.

Liu elevated himself over Kitana, balancing his weight upon his leftt arm and his knees. His right hand grasped his manhood, and his boiling need demanded he lightly stroke it as he lined himself up to her entrance. He drew a hissing breath when wet heat greeted his tip, and he plunged forward into her unthinkingly. Both of them jumped a bit in reaction, feeling as though a pleasant jolt of electricity had shocked them. Liu held fast to Kitana's left hip as he began to thrust in deep, long strokes in and out of her.

"Damn it... K-Kitana you feel... so good..." he shuddered, his face contorting into a grimace. Finally, this was what he had wanted all day long; to stop feeling awkward being surrounded by aristocrats, dressed in heavy and uncomfortable clothing, and pretending to be interested in their dull and very pretentious conversations. This was what he wanted, to cast aside all the formalities and cease his self control, and make love to his wife.

Kitana's arms wrapped around Liu, bracing his brawny frame. She moaned in raw, unfiltered gratification as plunged all the way into her, withdrew to just his head, and then plunged forward again. The friction each slow, smooth thrust created over her g-spot was exquisite, radiating seemingly from her core and spreading over her like a pulse. Liu crashed his mouth onto hers, his tongue forcibly roaming every corner of her mouth. She submitted to the probing kiss, too overriden by the pleasureful invasion of her womanhood to do anything but moan into his mouth. Her nails raked gently down his back, lightly leaving thin red welts upon his olivy skin. Liu's urges beconned him into increasing his cadence, and he stablized himself upon both arms as his waist churned more roughly.

"Harder... please..." Kitana sexily encouraged. She reached down and gripped his ass, attempting to pull him into her. Liu felt his level of arousal raise to new heights. Elders this woman was amazing! He complied to her will eagerly, delving into her with such vigor that her entire body lurched. She went wild. "Ohh yes Darling... just like that..."

"Kitana... _my _Kitana." Liu growled through clenched teeth.

"Yes my Darling... ohh gods, yes I'm yours!" the new queen continued to goad. She found his passion and aggressiveness in bed to be an incredible turn-on. It was a side of himself reserved only for her, and such a stark contrast to his usually chivalrous, kindhearted demeanor. Being the only woman who ever witnessed it made it even more special.

"Mine forever..." her husband breathed, accentuating his possessiveness with a particularly forceful thrust that made her nearly shriek.

Kitana could feel herself nearly on the verge again, the pressure constricting her stomach. Liu too felt himself reaching his limit and he curled down over his wife, burying his face into her shoulder. He began to buck in very rapid, short strokes that ravaged her most sensitive wall: Finally they all came clamping around him like a vice, milking him of his seed. Kitana threw back her head and screamed his name for the third time, and Liu in turn groaned hers over and over like a mantra. The experience was so intense that white light seemed to suddenly burst behind thair eyes, robbing them so of strength that they momentarily blacked out.

It was a few mere seconds when Liu's mind began to function again, and he felt Kitana's light kisses over his neck and shoulder. He weakly picked his head up and gazed blearily at her.

"Did... did I pass out?" he asked somewhat sheepishly. Kitana smiled.

"I have heard it happens." she breathed. "Don't feel ashamed, I believe I did to."

"Elders..." Liu sighed, nodding incredulously. He rolled limply off of Kitana, and she whimpered at the sudden loss of warmth. She immediately pulled herself to him, and he wrapped her in languid arms. Liu swept his hair from his forehead, blinking several times as his mind became clear again. He began to chuckle from deep within his chest, causing Kitana to gaze up at him questioningly.

"What?" she asked.

Liu sighed blissfuly. "Nothing... just that was so..." he paused, turning to grin at her. "... intense." Kitana gave her own grin, tracing her fingers down his jaw.

"Indeed it was..." she murmured seductively. She planted a searing kiss upon his lips, so heated that they both quickly became aroused again. Once they withdrew, Liu suddenly rolled Kitana onto her back again and hovered over her, gently pinning her wrists. Her eyes went wide with surprise for a moment, before an amused smile played over her lips. Liu gave a devious smirk.

"Don't think I'm done yet. I haven't touched you _all _day..." he huskily said before sealing their lips.

Their night was long and sleepless, and it was well past dawn when they awoke the next day.

* * *

><p>Whoo boy, my laptop + Marsha Ambrosious in my headphones = romantic smut.<p>

Anywho, when I put up my last chapter, I forgot to respond to a few of my reviews. Firstly to **Edenian Princess1**, Kitana never died. Chapter 4 was a continuation of Chapter 3: Long story short, she was stabbed by a servant attempting an assassination while she was resting. She suffered major blood loss but she survived.

Next to **ULTIMATEbudokai3**, yes Kitana does tend to get beaten A LOT in the games, but I attribute that to her emotional state through most of the story, either being from her inner conflicts or her being controlled. But in my head, I think when she's cool-headed and in peaceful times, like in Chapter 6 (post-armageddon) I think she could easily surpass many of the people she fought and lost to in the games. After all, she grew up as an assassin in Outworld for centuries, and I get the feeling most people there don't live nearly that long without being pretty cutthroat. This isn't to discredit your point btw, it's just what I think.

Okay, I'm done now. Review please, for I love reading your thoughts, and most importantly ENJOY!


	9. 9  Settled

**Chronicles of Liutana**

**9 - Settled**

* * *

><p>"Who would've thought that our youngest child would marry first?" Liu said to Kitana, nodding his head incredulously. Kitana smiled.<p>

"She's always been the most passionate and loving of the kids..." she replied.

Eight thousand years had gone by since the fateful War that threatened to destroy all of reality, and the world had remained peaceful since then. Of course, the occasional protest or matter of territorial dispute broke out, but there were no warlords rising up and planning to overrun the realms like in the days of old. Liu Kang and Kitana, now considered 'middle-aged' for their realm, but still fit and attractive, had ruled Edenia in the new age of prosperity; and both were still as deeply in love as when they had met. The realm had now changed since their marriage and coronation a year later: Earthrealm influences brought on by the alliance between them and Edenia had taken root. Technology had progressed, but was kept to a minimum, and businesses grew.

Liu and Kitana's marriage brought them three children, two daughters and a son, all of whom grew into astonishingly kind, intelligent and strong individuals. Mytaliah, their oldest daughter was preparing to take over from her parents. She was like Kitana back when _she_ was Edenia's princess; very involved and active in maintaining her realm. She already attended every Assembly meeting, went on economical visits, and even settled a few disputes between the regional lords. Zian, their middle son, had become the General of the Emperial Army, spending most of his time training new recruits since no real wars had erupted. The youngest, Kiyonei, played the role of Interrealm Ambassador, a job fitting of her peaceful nature. Although relations between Edenia and other realms had gone unbelievably smoothly for centuries, she still travelled about between them frequently to make sure things _stayed _that way.

For several years now, Kiyonei had been in a relationship with a young man named Makoto. He was the son of the Minister of Finances, as well as training to be a knight, and had attended school with the princess when they were children. The two were fast friends from the beginning, and as they matured, so did their relationship. Eventually, that friendship turned into love. Recently, the young man finally found the nerve to propose to her, after getting permission from her parents _first _of course, and they happily granted it.

The wedding was planned immediately: Kitana's excitement over the affair reminded her nostalgically of her own mother's joy when she married Liu. The queen felt a pang of slight hurt thinking of Sindel, who passed of old age ten years ago now. Kitana did not weep once, although the loss hurt her deeply, for she was grateful for the time she was allowed to have with the mother she had lost as a child. Besides, she had a bright future to look forward to. It was two days now until Kiyonei's wedding, and her parents found themselves lying in bed as they marveled one of their many family portraits made when their children were still young. All five of them were dressed in fine robes, Liu and Kitana kneeling on a small dais with their children kneeling before them.

Kitana snuggled up against her husband, lying her head upon his shoulder as they gazed at the boldly inked, colorful painting. Her eyes took in each face as it was then. There was Mytaliah, with her hair, long like hers but black and feathery like Liu's, half secured back from her face. From the beginning, the oldest princess had resembled her mother to a tee. Mytaliah had the same, deep blue eyes, the thin pointed nose, and as she matured her elegant, high cheekbones came through just like Kitana's.

The queen scanned over to Zian's face next. He was more of a mixture of the she and Liu, as far as looks went. His mop of brown hair that he used to wear down had been pulled neatly into a topknot; she recalled fondly of how she insisted he wear it up and neat for the portrait, and how he grudgingly obeyed. Looking upon his painted countenance, she could see the hidden discomfort wearing his hair up so tightly brought in his dark hazel eyes. Kitana chuckled at how the boy sighed in exaggerated relief when the painting was all over, and then untied his hair before running his fingers frantically through it. 'I _never _wanna wear that thing again' she remembered him grumbling. And he never did, even to this day.

Kitana's eyes settled upon Kiyonei last. Ah, her baby. Her brown hair was tied similarly to Mytaliah's. She gazed into her youngest girl's round face, with those large, dark brown eyes and dimples in her smile. All of them were well into their fifth century in this portrait, the Earthrealm equivalent of roughly eleven or so. Now all of them were over eight-thousand, all leading their own lives. Even in all of those thousands of years, it all seemed to whirl right by. Kitana could not help the slight collection of moisture in her eyes, and she immediately swiped at them frustratedly. Liu did not miss her tears, cocking his head slightly in amusement.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"Maybe just a bit." she reluctantly admitted. She gazed back at the picture and smiled. "Argus, all of our children are fully grown now. They don't need us anymore."

"Of course they do, maybe not so much to provide for them and to teach them, but a parent's work never finishes until they leave their children for good." Liu said somewhat sagely. A wry smirk suddenly covered his lips, and he leaned closer to Kitana. He then smoothly said, "And you know, if you miss being a mommy so much... we still aren't too old to have _another _yet..." He emphasized his suggestive statement with a playful nip of her earlobe. She glared at him blankly.

"I wouldn't go _that _far..." Kitana deadpanned, teasingly pushing her husband back. "But, I do miss it somewhat."

"Yeah, me too." Liu agreed somewhat somberly.

It was Kitana's turn to smirk, her eyes gazing at Liu in seductive mischief. Without warning she took the portrait from his hands and set it aside on her nightstand, then pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. Liu swallowed when her fingers sexily moved down the collar of her yukata, revealing her cleavage to him.

"Well, even though I do not think we will have anymore children..." Kitana began. She then undid her robe and shrugged out of it, revealing a still very fit and trim, nearly naked body beneath. "... doesn't mean we can't... _rehearse _like we will." Liu grinned.

"Indeed it doesn't." he agreed, pulling her down into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Kiyonei made a very lovely bride. She sat at her vanity dressed in elegant, beautiful robes of white edged in black and gold. Her lovely hair was pulled up and decorated ornately with tassels and pins, and she was lightly making her face. Mytaliah and Kitana sat near her, admiring her in disbelieving awe: The queen dressed in her formal robes of royal blue and gold, and the oldest princess dressed similarly in garbs of pale gold and black.<p>

"You look so pretty Baby Sister." Mytaliah swooned. "Makoto's jaw is gonna drop when he sees you."

"You think so?" Kiyonei asked, her voice squeaking slightly with excitement. The smile on her face pulled at Kitana's heart. Even through all of her makeup and fine jewelry, that smile made her look five years old again.

"Indeed he will Darling." the mother answered. Smiling brightly, Kiyonei finished making her face and stood up, and Kitana took her hands.

"I'm so proud of you today, my Darling." she said, fighting her sentimental tears for the umpteenth time this week. "All of us are so happy for you, and we wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you Mom." the bride said, her own eyes welling. They exchanged a quick embrace, after which Mytaliah got hers in. Suddenly a servant entered the chamber and bowed.

"It is time my ladies." he said humbly. The three women exchanged glances and smiled.

"Well, it's time now. Let's go." Kitana said. Kiyonei smiled, though slight nervousness covered her features. She turned her eyes to her older sister next, who offered her a reassuring smile and a nod. Taking in a deep breath, the bride led her mother and sibling out of her chamber and to the public platform where the ceremony would commence.

* * *

><p><em>Three years later...<em>

"Elders, it's taking so long." Liu mumbled in anxious frustration. Kitana watched as he paced back and forth across the hallway runner, struggling not to laugh.

It was well into the afternoon, and Kiyonei had been in the active stages of labor for five hours. Inside her and her husband's chamber, her grunts and yells of pain could be heard through the thick, ornate doors. Outside with them was Mytaliah, who fidgeted in her seat, and Zian was on his way from the Imperial training grounds.

"Goodness Liu, I don't think you were ever this frantic when _I_ was giving birth." Kitana stated. She caught him by the wrist when he paced by again, fixing stern, cerulean eyes upon him. "Relax, it will all be fine."

"Okay... okay." Liu sighed as he sat down beside her, dragging his hand back through his now short, and slightly greying locks.

Kiyonei gave a particularly loud scream from inside the room, causing all heads to snap toward the door. Hearing that, even Kitana's face blanched.

"Argus, if it's that bad I don't think I'll _ever _have a baby." Mytaliah stated, her eyes a bit wide.

"The first time is always the most difficult." Kitana stated. "I was in labor with you for over fourteen hours, while Zian and Kiyonei came within three or four."

"Four to fourteen _hours?_" Mytaliah asked emphatically. "I'm not sure I want to bother Mom."

"Well, you have plenty of time to decide." Liu said. "Elders know I can wait before I go through this again."

Suddenly loud footsteps could be heard down the corridor, and Zian quickly rounded the corner and came ambling to a stop before them. He was still clad in his General's robes, indicating that he might have been in the middle of a session with the recruits when he got the message about Kiyonei. And he had been.

"Hey, I... got here as... quick as I could." he gasped, doubled over and bracing his knees.

"Well according to Mom, we may be in for a long wait yet." Mytaliah said.

And a long wait it was. An hour passed, then two, than three, than four. It was past nightfall now, and Kitana had slumped over and dozed off on Liu's shoulder. Mytaliah did the same in her chair, and Zian had while sitting on the floor. Liu was still awake, but barely, listening to the ordeal unfold. He immediately snapped awake when, after ten agonizing hours of waiting, the unmistakable wail of a newborn rang out. Mytaliah's head sprang up immediately as well, and Kitana slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"It's over..." the queen mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She smiled brightly at her husband. "We have a grandchild."

"By the gods..." Liu sighed, the reality hitting him squarely upon his head. "I wonder what it is?"

"Ooh I can't wait till they get us." Mytaliah said excitedly. She looked down and groaned at the sight of Zian still snoring away, his back leaned against the wall. The poor young man was exhausted from his work at the military encampment. She reached down and nudged his head. "Wake up Dummy. You're sister just had a baby!"

"Wha-whaa?" Zian groggily said, blinking awake. His sleep-ridden mind processed Mytaliah's words. "Oh, OH it's here?"

"Uh, yeah." she said sarcastically. "Wonderful of you to fall asleep..." She flicked his temple again.

"Ouch, hey you were asleep before I was. Besides I've been working with amateur recruits all day, cut me some slack!" the prince whined. Kitana rolled her eyes in amusement at the sight of her adult children regressing, while Liu nodded in dismay.

"Honestly, aren't you two a bit too _old_ to bicker like this?" he sighed.

"Apparently he's not too old to quit acting like a dummy." Mytaliah teased, sticking out her tongue. Zian sneered in reply, but before he could retort the door to Kiyonei's chamber opened. Makoto stepped out of the chamber, his forehead glistening with sweat, and his breaths coming in shudders; but a smile conveying the utmost elation and wonder was plastered over his handsome, lightly bearded face. All of the other royal family members stood and gathered around him, waiting eagerly while he found his voice.

"It's a girl." he said simply. "She's so beautiful..."

Mytaliah gave a small squeal of excitement, Zian grinned, and Liu and Kitana exchanged excited smiles.

"Congratulations son." Liu said, briefly embracing his son-in-law and patting him heartily on the back. Kitana moved in and kissed his cheek, and Zian and Mytaliah each got in a brief hug. Makoto led them all inside the chamber, where Kiyonei lay back exhausted and flushed. In her arms, wrapped tightly in a thick blanket, was her newborn daughter; her pale, round face topped minimally in fine, brown wisps, being the only visible part of her. The new mother smiled tiredly as her family entered the room. Her midwives, who were standing by observing, smiled as well.

"She did a splendid job your Highness." the eldest one said to Kitana. "She and the baby are both doing well."

Kitana stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kiyonei, kissing her temple. She stepped back and let Liu follow suit, then Mytaliah, while Zian merely squeezed her shoulder affectionately. All eyes then fixed onto the new princess, and she, seeming to know she was the center of attention, opened her eyes to reveal deep, dark brown pools exactly like her mother's. All their hearts melted at the sight of them.

"I want to name her Lihuan.*" Kiyonei said, gazing down at her baby lovingly.

"Oh Kiyonei, that's beautiful." Kitana said.

"Definitely a fitting name." Liu added.

After a few moments, Kiyonei handed Lihuan over to Kitana. She held her granddaughter closely, gliding her finger over her round, cherubic cheek. Liu's own fingers gently ran over her nearly bald head, feeling the softness of her few, thin locks. Mytaliah took her turn next, crooning and making goo-goo eyes at her. Zian, who was a bit weary of newborns, decided to look on while his older sister held their niece. It was not long before Lihuan began to cry for her first feeding, and Mytaliah reluctantly handed her back to Kiyonei. The princess' siblings decided to take their leave, promising to return the next morning to check in. Liu and Kitana stuck around for a while longer, the queen assisting her daughter in nursing her for the first time, and both older parents leaving a bit of knowledge for the new ones; which they took gratefully.

Before everyone knew it, midnight had come, and LIu and Kitana reluctantly left the new family for the night. The former Champion looped an arm around his wife, drawing her close and kissing her forehead as they made their way back to their chamber. Exhausted by the day's events, they entered their rooms and prepared for bed quickly, climbing in and snuggling up to each other immediately. For a while they lay together silently, giving their minds some much-needed time to process everything.

"Our baby _has _a baby." Kitana said incredulously. Liu chuckled a bit.

"I remember your mother saying something to that affect when you were having Mytaliah." Liu reminisced. "I know I'm going to sound ridiculously cliche, but it really seems that was only yesterday."

"It does. How did all of those centuries go by so very quickly?" Kitana paused, smiling up at him. "To think, after everything we went through together we'd be married all this time, and we'd raise three children and live in peace."

"We did pretty well, didn't we?" Liu asked confidently. His wife smiled, briefly stealing a kiss from his lips.

"You know what? I believe we did." she answered. She leaned up and stole a longer, slightly deeper kiss from Liu, both of them smiling when they withdrew.

"I love you Kitana." Liu said.

"I love you too my sweet." Kitana replied.

The pair hunkered down beneath the covers, clinging to each other warmly. Soon their eyes fell shut, and their breaths became steady and rhythmic.

Life was good... very good.

* * *

><p>*Lihuan - Chinese name meaning "beautiful blessing child."<p>

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, for I truly enjoy reading them.

Special thanks this time to **Spider-2099**... brah, I F**KING LOVE YOU! I totally agree with your POV about Liu being mostly portrayed as a totally clueless, sugary sweet guy. He's dating a friggin' princess... and even though I'm a straight woman, even I can see she's gorgeous. He definitely has to hit it. Not Rain, not Scorpion, not Sub Zero (I never even got the point of the last two AT ALL), just LIU KANG.

Spread the Liutana love.

More soon!


	10. 10  The Problem With Sparring

**Chronicles of Liutana**

**10 - The Problem With Sparring…**

_Liu and Kitana get distracted during training… yep, more sexiness so shoo children! Begone!_

* * *

><p>With great haste, Liu Kang hoisted Kitana up onto the metal wrought bench welded to the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Both of them were locked voraciously in a lustful kiss; their hands roaming and groping and pulling at each other like mad. They were in the Princess' personal training hall (well it was both of theirs now that they were married) and had been engaged in a vigorous sparring session: But for <em>her<em>, the sight of the sweat glistening upon his chiseled, bare torso, and for _him _the sight of her breasts bouncing and nipples hardening, provided the temptation needed to fuel the newlyweds into other vigorous 'activities.'

Liu Kang and Kitana always enjoyed a good spar with each other. They considered each other skilled opponents, and would leap at any available chance to test their own prowess against one another. In the ten years before the War, and for a few months afterward, their matches would push each other to the limit. They would have to muster all of their power, discipline, and concentration to go up against one another. But since about two months before their wedding, their ability to complete a match without distraction was compromised; and it was a pivotal step in their relationship that started hindering their training…

They started having sex.

From that first momentous night onwards, anytime that they came within close contact, their hormones went rampant. Perhaps it was a decade of brief moments to bond between fighting for their lives many a time over that built up frustration and tension between them; and now it was all boiling over. Maybe it was just the mere fact that they were madly in love, both young and healthy, and the fact that they were easy on each other's eyes did not hurt their love making either. Whatever it was, their libido was skyrocketing. Sparring brought out their lust the most; provided they both were dressed minimally during the activity, giving each other's eyes ready access to areas of the other's body that had recently become so familiar, and oh so tantalizing.

"One of… these days we're goin… going to have to _finish _a match… sweetheart…" Kitana mumbled between lashings of lips, teeth and tongues.

"To hell with our match." Liu huskily breathed, fumbling to pull Kitana's thong away from beneath her loincloth. "We can always… pick up where we… left off later."

Kitana pulled her legs up and he worked the silver-trimmed, sky blue under garb down over her high boots and carefully past her heels; and she in turn began undoing the sash around his waist. Once it was loose she reached her thin fingers inside his pants and immediately sought her target.

"Oh Gods…" Liu huffed, feeling Kitana wrap him expertly in her grip. She gently stroked him, undulating and rotating her fist; her warm palm sliding so wonderfully over his smooth steel. He braced the bench, his hands on either side of her hips, his forehead leaning against hers. The Princess grinned in satisfaction at the pleasure-drunken look on her husband's face. The man's breaths puffed out each time Kitana took a pump at his shaft, which was growing and growing by the second. He allowed her to torture him sweetly for a few moments before he took her hand away and leaned forward against her. She lifted her hips slightly, raising her already dripping core to him and dragging it up and down along his length. Both of them shuddered at the contact. Eventually Liu lost his patience with her teasing, looping one arm around her small waist and hoisting her up as he plunged inside.

"Ughhn!" she half gasped, half moaned.

Liu smirked devilishly as he immediately set his tempo, thrusting into Kitana's wet tightness with calculatedly slow, but strong thrusts. She leaned back on her haunches, arching her body back and inviting him to touch. He did, starting with her left breast: He massaged the mound through the silky fabric, which was the same stunning shade of cerulean as her eyes. Eventually he pushed the hem of her bustier upwards and took her pert nipple into his mouth, and she hissed and held him there as lips and teeth worked the little pink bud. Her strong legs flexed around his waist, pulling him as close as their anatomy would allow.

"Ohhh Gods… ughhn… ughhhn… oh, ohh Argus Liu… you're amazing…" she praised breathily.

Relinquishing her breast, Liu grinned at Kitana, his smoldering brown eyes piercing into her vibrant blue. He set his free hand against the wall behind her for leverage, tightening his other arm around her slim center as he increased the pace. She gasped loudly in reply, giving some gratifying mutterings in Edenian that he could not completely understand, but the almost humming, sensuous way she said it told him all he needed to understand. Her hands probed his bare torso, which was filmed even more in sweat, gliding her fingers over each muscle as they contracted and relax. He kissed her, sliding his tongue over and around hers and muffling both their noises. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of her; her scent, her sound, her taste, and her feel… and Elders did she feel incedible. Her hot passage thrummed and squeezed around him so perfectly. It was like she was _made _for him.

Abruptly Liu wrapped his arms around Kitana and hoisted her completely off of the bench, maintaining their union as he walked over the polished hard-wood floor to a large mat. He laid her down beneath him with reverent carefulness, then took a moment just to marvel at her. She smiled at him in an alluring mixture of love and lust; her lovely eyes glazed, her cheeks flushed, lips swollen and slightly parted, skin glistening and hair fanned about. She was truly a sight to behold this way, in _any _way really. Sometimes it was hard for Liu to believe his fortune to have such a lovely woman, and one whom he loved and respected with every fiber of his being whole-heartedly. Seeing the hunger in his eyes shift to tenderness, Kitana reached up and ran her hand back from his cheek up to the back of his neck, then slowly down again.

"I love you." she murmured. Liu grinned.

"I love _you_…" he huskily replied, leaning down to take her lips again.

He resumed the pace, and Kitana yelped into his mouth. She gripped at his slightly exposed ass, guiding his deep, churning strokes inside of her. Gods he felt so good. Kitana had been greatly impressed by his skill in bed. He had been, like most devout Shaolin, a virgin before her, and even on their very first night he satisfied her completely. She had been with a few men before, but only with Liu did she ever reach orgasm, and what an intense ones they were!

Breaking the kiss, Liu trailed down to the left side of her neck, sucking on the point of her rapidly thrumming pulse. He grasped her right hip and lifted it slightly, shifting the angle and deepening the penetration. Kitana arched, her head tipping back as her moans grew louder. Liu began to increase the rhythm, his hips bucking with increasing neediness and strength. His grunts mingled with Kitana's cries, their erotic duet echoing through the large space composed of mostly metal and wood. Suddenly she flipped them both, taking the power in their dance. She sat upright and grasped his chest as she rode him roughly, and it was his turn to arch back.

"Ughhn… ohh Gods the things you do to me woman…" Liu growled. He could feel it now; he was on the verge of falling into that sweet oblivion, and he could feel Kitana was too. She began to release strenuous, whining gasps as every muscle in her body began to contract further and further, and her lover pulled at her hips.

Finally one well-timed buck of their hips sent them over. Kitana went tremulously rigid and nearly yelled as she met her climax, and seconds later Liu gaspingly moaned her name as he met his own. Totally spent, the Princess collapsed onto him, curling onto his chest as he seemingly melted into the mat beneath them. For a full three minutes they lay completely unmoving, save their shivering and the heaving of their chests. After a while Liu began to comb his fingers through Kitana's silken locks, picking them up and feeling them fall onto her back with each stroke. She languorously began to kiss his neck, and his eyes fell shut and a lazy, sated smirk covered his features. She kissed up over his jaw and then finished with a lingering one on his lips, a low, flirtatious giggle emanating from her.

"Well I don't know how the match would've gone, but you definitely won at that." she stated. Liu's smirk widened into a smile, and he looked up at her.

"We'll call it a draw." he replied.

* * *

><p>And that's it guys! I think that this is a nice little way to wrap this collection of random stories up. I wanted to tie this one up so that I can work more on Peace Millennium, but don't fret. I have a feeling that Chronicles of Liutana part 2 may be a real possibility...<p>

Thank all of you for reading, and please share some final thoughts. I'll be back soon!


	11. Bonus Chapter: Loss of Faith

**Loss of Faith**

_A/N - takes place in the Alternate MK3 timeline._

* * *

><p>With auburn-colored eyes filled with despair and subdued anger, Liu Kang surveyed his view of the city from a window on the highest floor of the old cathedral. As far as his eyes could see, there was complete devastation. Buildings burned and crumbled, smashed vehicles littered the streets in heaps, nearly cavernous cracks split the ground, and hundreds of bodies, some dismembered, were strewn all about. In the distance the roars of alien beasts and the screams of those they terrorized still echoed. Never in the monk's twenty-five years had he ever known such destruction and chaos.<p>

Things were on a downward spiral, and with each moment it seemed the descent grew ever steeper. Raiden had warned them all that certain annihilation would befall them if they did not heed his predictions and act accordingly; and yet now, no matter how cautious they were, no matter how they used their best judgment, their efforts to protect Earthrealm were failing. People were still dying… friends were dying.

Liu quickly shook his head: No, no… there would be time to mourn the death of his best friend later, assuming this madness finally would end. He had to steel himself for now. He had to be at his best.

Raiden… just the thought of his 'mentor' almost sickened Liu now. Ever since he started having these visions all hell had broken loose. First he was unwaveringly certain that things should happen one way, then he was less certain, then he was sure of something else. The more Liu and his friends tried to regard the Thundergod and his guidance, the more abysmal things became. As much as the young Champion vehemently hated to acknowledge it, he was beginning to lose faith in his master.

Unable to withstand watching the destruction any longer, Liu turned away from the window and made his way down the dust-covered, stone stairwell to the foyer. With him and many of his friends being prime targets for Shao Kahn's rampant extermination squads, they had no choice but to fall back to this long-abandoned church at the farthest edge of the city. A few of them were out in the city now; fighting back the opposition, searching for survivors to aid, or possible recruits for their increasingly bleak cause. He, along with Kitana, Jade, Smoke, and Sub Zero remained to keep watch over their temporary shelter.

As Liu made his way to the bottom of the stairs, the Edenian Princess rounded the corner. Her lovely face, which he was still newly used to seeing unmasked, was a bit careworn and somewhat solemn; the same countenance marring all of their faces as of these past few, troubling weeks since the invasion began. She noticed him approach, and gave a small smile.

"Anything?" she asked.

Liu shrugged. "Well, things don't look any _worse _I suppose…" he sighed.

"That is something small in itself." Kitana offered. "It will give us much-needed time to rest, although honestly I'd rather be planning a strategy or fighting." She paused, massaging the bridge of her nose. "All of this sitting and waiting has given me too much time to reflect." she sourly added.

"I see. Nothing good I assume?" Liu inquired.

"Nothing good at all." Kitana murmured. She slowly strolled over to a pew placed against a wall and sat gingerly upon it. "Waiting here has given me time to think about my life… all of the horrible things I have done, and how it has all been for naught."

Liu sat down beside her. "You were being misled. You cannot blame yourself for that." he assured.

"Can I not?" Kitana suddenly asked, her voice vehement and remorseful all at once. "I had allowed myself to be so blind for so many centuries. No… no I don't even believe it was that. I had been deceiving myself… trying so hard to convince myself that Kahn would care for me if I exceeded his expectations. If I was even crueler, more ruthless and remorseless than he wanted me to be… he would love me. He would be proud of me."

"Well, in your defense… that is what most children want to be for their parents." Liu stated. "Well, maybe not in the same ways, but we all want to live up to what those who we hold closest expect for us to be." Liu said. He scoffed, immediately thinking of his own situation. "I suppose it's only human nature to want to appease those whom we trust… no matter where they lead us…"

Kitana raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you are speaking more of yourself."

"I suppose I am…" Liu said somewhat ruefully.

"The way that things have seemed to worsen… it troubles you, doesn't it?" the Princess asked knowingly. He nodded a reluctant yes, and she raised both brows to incline him to continue.

"This gotten worse than I ever thought it would." Liu began. "When I won the tournament Earth was supposed to be spared from this."

"Indeed. The Elder Gods decreed that the tournament be held every half-century, and that no opposition be allowed to cross the border between realms until that time. And there should be no invasion without ten consecutive victories." Kitana said. "But then again, my fath- _stepfather_, has never been one to fear the wrath of the Gods. Still, it baffles me that they would stand for this, especially with what Raiden has forsee-"

"Heh, Raiden…" Liu sneered, shaking his head. "It seems to me that everything he has been trying to avoid is happening anyway."

"Ah, I see…" Kitana realized. "You are beginning to doubt him."

"I know it is brazen of me to question him, but… but it just seems that whenever we try to be wary of his, his visions, something far worse than what he foresaw occurs."

"We cannot second-guess ourselves Liu Kang. We must be confident in the choices we make, and we must trust Raiden's guidance." Kitana affirmed.

The Champion gazed at her questioningly, then asked. "Did you trust him when his prodding you to join us nearly got you killed?" Instead of answering right away, Kitana gave a small, impish smirk and averted her gaze.

"I did believe it, because I knew… or I was hoping…" she paused, and Liu could see the slightest tingeing of pink on her cheeks. "… that you would come for me."

Immediately he nearly forgot all of his frustration and turmoil, and he could feel his heart thrumming a bit more forcefully inside his chest. Ever since that day a few months ago when Kitana, then his enemy, attempted to defeat him, she somehow had settled into a place deep within his mind and would not leave him be. Over the past few weeks they had been getting to know each other a bit more, and now the Warrior Princess was beginning to settle into his heart as well. Bravely, Liu moved closer to her and decided to speak his feelings aloud.

"I couldn't let you die." he began. "I don't know what it is about you Kitana, but, ever since the day we met, you've… I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. When Jade came to us and told us you were going to be executed I just… I had to do something. I couldn't let you be killed. Not you…" Kitana's blush deepened, and she met his gaze.

"And thanks to you, I still have my life. I have the chance to redeem myself." she said gratefully. Boldly, Liu reached and took one of her hands in his.

"Well, I can say _one _good thing came from these conflicts." Liu said, stroking his thumb over her knuckles. The shyness returned to Kitana's face, and she averted her eyes again. Liu could not help but smile: She was pretty cute when she was flustered. "If nothing else, I got to meet you… and if we _do_ make it through all of this, maybe we can finally get to know each other under 'different circumstances.'"

Feeling a bit emboldened herself, Kitana reached with her other hand and ran the back of her finger over Liu's jaw. She then leaned forward and pressed a gentle, somewhat lingering kiss upon his cheek, smiling when she withdrew.

"I would like that." she replied.

Though fate was seemingly conspiring against them, and hope was growing dimmer with each battle and loss, Liu Kang, the Shaolin Champion of Earthrealm, and Kitana, former assassin and Princess of Edenia, were able to find some solace within each other. The fragile, fluttering beginnings of love were forming between them; a bond that had the potential to change both of their lives forever.

But even that was not to last. Mere hours later, while Raiden and Liu Kang plead with the Elder Gods for their favor, an overpowered Sindel invades the cathedral, slaying and critically injuring many of the Forces of Light; most brutally her own daughter Kitana. When Liu Kang and Raiden return, it is only just in time enough to witness Nightwolf sacrificing himself to eliminate the deadly, revived Empress… and Kitana's final moments.

Heartbroken, Liu knelt beside her and held her icy, heavy hand between both of his and listened to her straining last words.

"You were right… I wish we had met… under… different… circumstances…"

"… Kitana?" Liu called to her. He wanted to tell her to hold on, to fight the darkness that was enveloping her mind. To resist the fatigue and pain so that they _could _have their different circumstances.

But it was too late. Kitana gave a quiet gasp, her head fell limp and her grip slackened in his. She died.

… And the last of Liu's faith died with her.


End file.
